The heating stove is a winter-time applicance to keep a room warm. Generally, heating stoves may be classified into two types, i.e., the electric heater and the oil heating stove. A kerosene heating stove generates heat by burning kerosene, and the heat is concentrically reflected by a reflecting board to direct the heat produced to increase the warming effect. It is a rather popular appliance because of its lower manufacturing and fuel costs compared with that of an electric heater. However, the conventional kerosene heating stove is not designed with an automatic temperature reguator, and produces a carbonic oxide during burning which will jeopardize the user's health. Therefore, it is not only inconvenient to use conventional kerosene stoves, but also their use may also cause an accident through man-made negligence.